


Fury as Avernic Type Headcanon Masterpost

by ZorialDiamond



Category: Runescape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Giving some love to the rest of GWD2, headcanons ahoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZorialDiamond/pseuds/ZorialDiamond
Summary: A collection of headcanons about Furies being an entire Avernic subspecies. Not much else to say of it. Will likely be updated as time goes on.





	Fury as Avernic Type Headcanon Masterpost

We know of some types of demons within Runescape's lore. The Kal'Gerion for the Infernals. The Tsutsaroth for the Avernic. The Abyssal for the Chthonians. They started with one to a few noteworthy representatives. My proposal is that the Twin Furies represent another type for Avernic demons...Furies. Clever, I know, but here is a working compilation of my headcanons of them as a species. Thank you to everyone who has cared to listen to me ramble on this and offered me feedback in the past. You know who you lot are!

 

The most noteworthy feature that sets them apart from other Avernic is that they spawn in groups of two to seven, each with a link to one another known as the "groupmind". They can sense eachother's thoughts and emotions to a degree, enabling them to have an uncommon degree of coordination, cooperation, and care for one another than most other demons. This is reflected in their society as well, as they compete against one another in each of their respective groups rather than as individuals. This competitiveness is in no way less fierce than their other brethren; it just is different in kind, relying as much on charisma and grace as much as power and combat prowess. Naturally, our Twins are currently at the top of the hierarchy. While Zamorak's line about them being as queens over their underlings in their Tales of the God Wars might potentially be a throwaway line, I choose to interpret it as a state of fact about their influence in...wherever in Infernus the Fury type of demon generally has influence. (This part's still a work in progress.)

 

Furies tend to present more feminine than masculine, though there are exceptions here and there; for instance, I believe that Miithrus and Zymthara, the demons from the Agents of Fury event in 2017, are also Furies, and Miithrus presents as more masculine. There are also two major subtypes: Blade Furies whose wings are more intended for weaponry than flight (see the Twins) and Air Furies whose wings are more practical for flight (see the aforementioned Fury Agents). As a whole they are generally built for a fighting style that relies more on speed and agility than brute force, although the ways of managing this can vary; Blades prefer get up close and personal while Airs tend to stay out of range and bombard a foe with thrown projectiles or magic. I suspect they have a much broader range of arcane abilities, but these have not been discovered (read: thought out) yet.

 

But what happens indeed when a member of the spawngroup is lost? That is a quite interesting thing indeed. The psychological importance of the groupmind to any Fury really cannot be overstated. For one, it's quite painful on a psychological level and feels like getting a whole section of one's body sliced off. And why wouldn't it be, when that link has been there since spawning and has been cultivated further over a number of years? Nonetheless, it is still considered the same group unless they are reduced to one. Now lone Furies like this are in quite a precarious position. They can find another group missing a member and perform an as of yet unclear ritual to invite them into their spawngroup; while not the same as a natural bond and no way to expand it beyond its original member count, it sure as heck is better than going it alone for the vast majority of the Fury population. That Nymora and Avaryss are still going strong after such a loss is quite a testament to their strength.

 

Too long alone, and only madness and decay lie in wait. However, there are those few who can handle going it alone. Such lone Furies are looked at with a mix of fear, respect and dread, like some mix between a demigod and a sociopath. Not needing the Groupmind...well, they don't need anyone, do they? What's to stop them all looking at the rest like playthings? It's this general mindset that leads to most lone Furies who don't find some group to meld with to either get exiled, or leave long before the rest of them can do so. Unless you're trained, I'd reccomend staying far away from those.

 

Well, this has been my treatise so far on Fury Avernics. Stay tuned, this list is bound to be updated with time, thought, and new lore added to the game.

 


End file.
